


SSM And BACG 4eva

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Online Dating, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony decided to end their relationship gracefully, but afterwards was anything but graceful. Sleepless nights, frustrated tears, violent arguments, and angry gym sessions. </p><p>They both became desperate to forget the other, so desperate that they would consider online dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SSM And BACG 4eva

"Almost done, I said you were ex-military and that you loved to dance and paint. I described you as tall, blonde and young, so you should get a bunch of requests really quickly. Your username is Star Spangled Man, because I can't keep coming up with names for you. is there anything else you want to mention or is this good?" Natasha smiled as she turned the Stark pad around to face me, we were both trying to set up a online dating account for me.

 

For the thirteenth time this week. I just wasn't sure about doing this, sometimes it would seem like a good distraction from the depressing everyday, but then I wouldn't want anyone else but Tony. His shy smiles, his tired giggles and tiny gestures of affection. None of those things I could treasure now though, he's gone.

 

We broke up for good reasons, he always seemed to keep his distance and refused to be open in our relationship. I wanted to be able to hold his hand in public and kiss his cheek before he went to work but he always got nervous and tried to make excuses. We tried to talk it out but we just ended up fighting.

 

Ever since, I've been trying to get over him, Natasha has set me up about twenty online dating accounts. But this was my first ever anonymous account, we found out through mistakes that people tend to go nuts when they find out Captain America is doing online dating. I peered down at the screen and smiled at the familiar layout, we tried this website before but I accidently posted a picture of myself.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just, what happens if it's too soon? Maybe I shouldn't move on yet, I don't want to get into another fi-"

"Good, you're online. You send messages by clicking the envelope, you can search for people with a certain characteristic or hair colour and eye colour. It's not too hard. Have fun, make sure you send me a picture of him before you meet him, you don't date anyone without my permission. " Natasha quickly stole the pad again to do something, she then just slid it across the table and left with a smirk.

 

I sighed as I smiled at her eagerness to get me into another relationship. I stared at the screen, it had a search bar in the middle of the screen and random adverts scattered across the rest of the small space. Taking a deep breath, I started my search with brown hair, immediately millions of men and women's profiles popped up. All of them with brown hair.

 

I wanted to just describe Tony but I knew that would never work out, it would only end in tears. I frowned and typed in some hobbies. Nothing too special came up, no one who caught my eye. I decided to type another word, one that I hoped would help me find my true soul mate.

 

* * *

 

 

"I am fine, Pepper! This has nothing to do with what you said!" I tried to yell at her but she just continued to walk away, still giggling to herself. I buried my hands in my hair and pulled, all out of frustration.

 

Pepper had just walked in on me trying to create a stupid account for this stupid website, she just took one look and burst into laughter. She had been saying for a good month now that I should try looking for other people for a relationship, and that online dating would be a good first step. That's why I wasn't doing it though, I was just fed up of the one night stands. I haven't had one for two years and I just thought it would be a good way to get my anger out. No, it didn't really work.

 

I was only going to see what it was like. Nothing really. Just a quick look. But I might also be doing this because I had to hide all seven bottles that I tried to drown myself in. Maybe my brain was acting slower, but I decided to roll with it.

 

Flicking through all the profiles that came up when I searched blond hair, I realised that this wasn't really my style. One night stands were my style but they only made me feel more depressed. I never really wanted a relationship, but now I had a taste of one, I just couldn't see myself doing anything else. I'm getting older and I want to settle down, live a life I can be proud of. Nobody is going to find a fifty year old sexy anymore.

 

Taking another swig from a bottle, that magically teleported into my hand, I started to get bored and search random nonsense. I can't rightly remember how I found the profile but I could tell by his bio that this was his first time online dating. I couldn't help myself but try to mess with the new guy.

I read his bio again:

**Star Spangled Man**

**Bio:** Hello _guys, my name is Steve and I'm not usually the one to do online dating but I thought I would give it a try. I'm ex-military and I'm trying to catch up on life before the I was sent to a war zone. I'm looking for someone who's willing to take it slow but won't mind my helpless romantic side._

**Orientation:** _bisexual_

**Description:** _Blond hair, blue eyes. 6'-2" tall._

**Hobbies:** _I love painting and arts, I would also love to learn how to dance._

 

I just couldn't help but mess with someone that sounded so innocent.

 

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** Talland blond. Should Iii send a dick pic alteady?

 

I wasn't expecting a reply at all, hell I wouldn't even reply to me.

 

 **Star Spangled Man:** I'm guessing you're not in the right state of mind to talk to people. Hey, Cool Guy.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I mmmmay just b drink. little

 **Star Spangled Man:** I'm going to guess that you meant to say you're a little drunk. I think you're a little more than 'a little drunk'. Can I ask why you're drinking and looking on an online dating website.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** rTying to forget my x

 **Star Spangled Man:** I'm sorry to hear that, I recently got out of a relationship too. My friend told me to give it a try. If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up?

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I doont minddd. He jept tyring to contril my life. I gottttta go, I don't wantto sccccare u awwy.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up at my usual time, 5am so I had time to go on my morning jog. But I found myself logging on again. This man called Bad Ass Cool Guy messaged me earlier that night, I couldn't help but feel guilty about how I just left him hanging in there. I should've answered back, told him to look after himself. That's my excuse for picking up my phone and reading his bio again.

**Bad Ass Cool Guy**

**Bio:** Hey, just another guy trying to make his life seem better. Warning, may or may not get drunk a lot.

 **Orientation:** Bisexual

 **Description:** Black hair with  brown eyes. Average height and average weight.

 **Hobbies:** Engineering and social events.

 

I smiled, he must have updated it since he was drunk. Last time his bio read that he was only trying to get laid and how he didn't want a long term relationship. His hobbies were apparently partying and nothing else. I let the proud smile consume me at the thought that he was trying to clean himself up. It was only after that thought I noticed the new messages.

 

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I'm sorry about earlier. It's been awhile since I've had actual human interaction even if it's through a screen. I'm Tony, there's not much to say about me that's not mentioned in the bio. I'm sorry you had to put up with drunk me, I can only apologise. I'm sorry.

 **Star Spangled Man:** It's okay, at least you knew when to stop typing before you said something you regret. So... you're an engineer?

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** Nice subject change. Yeah, I wouldn't say engineer, I would say that I get bored and accidently invent a missile. Engineer was the only word that sorta described it. You're ex-military? Tell me to back off if I'm pushing you but where were you stationed.

 **Star Spangled Man:** I don't mind, I was in Europe for awhile, I lost track where I was half the time. I didn't know whether to mention it or not, but I think I might have PTSD. But I'm not sure, some people don't like people with it. But then I'm not sure I even do have it.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I wouldn't say you've got it to random strangers, only to people who you know will care. I found out the hard way, do you have the same nightmares over and over again, do you sometimes open your eyes to find yourself back there again, do you wake up in your bed but you can still feel yourself being there? Then you've probably got it.

 **Star Spangled Man:** YES! I've tried explaining it to someone but my words came out funny, nothing really made sense. Everyone just looked at me funny. I'm so glad you understand but you shouldn't! You're only an engineer, you shouldn't understand those dreams.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** Ha! I tell myself that everyday. A nasty accident with one of my work mates, never really recovered from it. Some guy came running in my work shop, guns blasting and he shot one of my friends. I can't see myself recovering either.

 **Star Spangled Man:** Either you're being really honest about yourself to a complete stranger or you're a very convincing liar.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** First option, it's not very often I get to make a first impression. I'm famous for being an alcoholic, as you know, and sleeping about and there's all sorts of rumours about me on the internet. It's a nice change to have no one judge you. Also, I'm hung over. This conversation is far too deep for me to actually pay any attention. You like to paint, fruit or nude ladies?

 

I actually felt myself laugh at his comment, though I quickly sobered up. I didn't even know this Tony, he could be some awful stalker or murderer, but somehow I couldn't care. Natasha tried to make me go to therapy groups to help with my nightmares but I couldn't find anyone to relate to them like Tony did just now. I wanted to trust him but this wasn't how I wanted to make new friends, not on some random website.

 

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** Or do you paint Captain America's booty, it is quite nice.

 **Star Spangled Man:** The username is a joke from my friend who set this up for me. Also, I prefer to paint actual people, nobody I know has wanted to be painted in the nude by me. So, Bad Ass. Are you actually a cool guy?

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** That's for you to decide, you're the one who had to put up with me drunk and sober. Am I Cool Guy? Also, I don't know what I was thinking with the username, I was drunk I guess.

 **Star Spangled Man:** I think you're alright, but the username is a bit awful. Putting it politely.

 

* * *

 

 

That was only the start. After that I sort of became addicted to Star. He's calm and patient but knows how to have a laugh. Even as I worked, and totally avoided Steve, I found myself constantly having the stupid website open beside my work, just in case he messaged back all of a sudden. Our first talks were slow and uncertain but after awhile he grew to be one of my closest friends, and that's saying something. Ever since Obie, I was always that little bit paranoid about meeting new people, them making me feel safe, them helping me. And then leaving me.

 

But Star didn't know it was me. To him I was that one guy that kept messaging him and once played him the piano so he could sleep. By that point we knew each other for about two months, he was texting me in the middle of the night about how he couldn't sleep. On the website, we can send pictures and videos, so I simply pointed the camera towards the blank wall, away from me, and played. I don't know why, but Star made me want to tell all my problems and weaknesses to. He made feel like that nothing could touch me, and that wasn't something that happened over night. He never forced himself on to me, and always told me when he was uncomfortable with what we were talking about. He made himself out to be a hero that could protect me but he didn't seem too unrealistic. Too good to be true.

 

That's why I started to talk about that one thing that made me revert to my drinking and playboy self.

 **Star Spangled Man:** My last relationship lasted about a year or so. Guess that's why it hurt so much when I had to sleep alone again.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I know where you're coming from. My last relationship lasted about the same time, what made it worse was that I never saw myself settling down with a family until him. I wanted to play happy family with him. But he kept demanding me to do this, to work out plans. He wanted me to be with him every second but still complete my weeks and weeks worth of projects as well. The fact I wanted to settle down with him just made things scarier. I tried to distance myself as I was just too scared to face that fact.

 **Star Spangled Man:** I was the one to end my relationship, he kept pushing me away. We would share a bed and cuddle to watch films. But that was it. I couldn't call him mine in public, we wouldn't hold hands, I couldn't kiss him. I was mostly honest on my part but he never seemed to return things. I tried to keep myself near him, to remind him that I was still here. It just hurt even more when he went to work, he's a publicist for an important company. It was just the way he hugged others and shook their hands, all things I couldn't do with him.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I'm sorry. By the sounds of it, he didn't deserve your sappy love.

 **Star Spangled Man:** Only you could make a joke from that depressing conversation and not sound like an ass.

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** It's my true talent.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Star Spangled Man:** You're going to actually do this?! You're not playing some trick on me?

 **Bad Ass Cool Guy:** I said I was going to send a picture of myself if you did. On 3?

 **Star Spangled Man:** 3, 2, 1.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop laughing! He's really in it this time!" I growled over Natasha's giggles, of course no one in this stupid tower would take this seriously. All this time, Cool guy was The Tony Stark! The only reason why I wanted to try online dating in the first place.

"Then wake up! You showed me what Tony kept sending you! You both broke up because you couldn't see the other's perspective, Tony wanted to break up with you because he thought you were trying to control his life, and you broke up with him because you thought he wasn't in love with you as he kept distancing himself from you. You never stopped loving him, and he never stopped loving you. The online dating just proves that you two were always meant for each other." Natasha tried to make me understand but my brain just couldn't piece it together. Tony looked like he rather spend time with complete strangers, it made complete sense that Tony Stark would be afraid of falling in love but it also just didn't compute.

"I can't! It will just end in tears, it will end up being worse than the first time we broke up. I can't stand fighting someone as brilliant, smart and gorgeous as him! He's too beautiful to insult and too smart to just stand there and take his sarcastic comments. I don't want to upset him as I can't bear to see him on the brink of tears! Watching his coffee brown eyes drown in salty tears!" I yelled as I felt my frustration build up and explode.

 

"Good," Tony then walked out from behind the door in my bedroom where I was fighting against Natasha, his face looked pale and tired. His usual suave was missing and he looked more old and worn, "I couldn't word it any better. Steve I want to be with you, just not quickly. I want to go slow, I'm scared to make any move in case I offend you. Because I want to be with you, but I'm scared you don't want the same."

 

Anyone could see that Tony had a massive speech prepared but his sobs and silent tears took over and smacked into his tiny and worn frame.

"I'm guessing you're not in the right state of mind to talk to people. Hey, Cool Guy." I whispered as I cautiously pressed a timid but protective kiss too his forehead.


End file.
